In a semiconductor device manufacturing process, a batch-type heat treatment apparatus has been used to perform, for example, a film formation processing, an oxidation processing, or a diffusion processing collectively on a plurality of objects to be processed such as, for example, semiconductor wafers. In the batch-type heat treatment apparatus, for example, the film formation of the semiconductor wafers may be efficiently performed, but there is a problem in that it is difficult to regulate parameters such as, for example, a temperature within a processing container.
In order to solve this problem, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-100645 has proposed a heat treatment method of outputting a set temperature different from a target temperature at the time of carry-in of a wafer boat, and changing the set temperature to a second set temperature corresponding to the target temperature at the time of completion of the carry-in of the wafer boat, or before or after the completion.